


say my name

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, I just felt like it, M/M, Sex, in the later chapters, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You recently started college and meet two boys , Kenma and Kuroo. They become your friends but you want the relationship to be more than friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It is the end of summer , and you just graduated highschool prior to it. You already did miss it , but you were happy to move on with your life. You just received your college acceptance letter a week before, so you've already begun to prepare your stuff.

Your college is in Tokyo , and its a pretty big campus too.  
"Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" Your mom asked for the thousandth time.  
You gave her a sympathetic smile.  
"Mom I have to live on campus, to get the full experience. I'll come visit you and dad on the holidays. She nodded although tears were in her eyes.

• 1 week later •  
The school year was back in and it was time for you to go. You had dinner with your parents and they drove you to your new college. By the time you got there, it was 8am and all your stuff had been delivered to your dorm. You hugged them one last time , your dad commenting on how proud he was and your mom giving you a long hug and a teary eyed goodbye.

You head to a help desk and ask where your dorm is located. A young woman with black hair and glasses gives you a smile asks for your student I.D and hands you a key. She tells you where your dorm is and you head there. It took a while considering how large the campus is but you found it.

The dorm wasn't too small, perfect size and your belongings were already there. You noted that on your flyer there was an assembly at 12:00 for all freshman students. It was already 11:30 so you decided to get ready.

You got in the shower, put on a pair of joggers and a bandana print sweater with some black and white air Jordan's.  
You quickly headed to the main auditorium and sat in one of the back rows. A boy sat next to you, he had long blonde hair while its roots were brown. He wore a hoodie and sweatpants and was playing a game on hisgame boy . Another boy came and sat next to the blonde one, but this one was notably taller and had messy hair and hazel eyes.

A woman walked onto the stage and gave a speech about how freshman year Is the year to learn and have fun, but eventually you just tuned out.

You looked over to the blonde and your eyes widened. "you like earthbound too?" You said.  
He looked a bit startled for a second but nodded his head.

"I'm (y/n) , and you?" You asked as politely as you could.  
He looked as if he was hesitating but then his answer came.  
"I'm Kenma , and this is Kuroo."  
The black haired male named Kuroo sent a wave and a grin at you.

"Nice to meet you two." You said and waited for the assembly to be over. When it did you rose from your chair and started walking to the exit but Kuroo stopped you with a hand on your shoulder.

"Hey, Kenma here was thinking that we all go to the cafeteria and y'know, eat, talk." He glanced at Kenma and winked at him, but just got a weak glare and kenma's blushing in return.

"So how about it?" He said.

You nodded, a smile playing on your lips as the three if you exited the building.


	2. the cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You , kenma, and kuroo go over your back stories while in the cafeteria.

The three of you walked to the cafeteria with Kuroo leading. You walked past an interesting class, chemistry always fascinating you. when you got to the cafeteria, It was a big room, and since it was your first week, you didn't need meal tickets.You three wandered around exploring your options of your first meal at college. You made a waffle with butter and whipped cream , Kenma settled with a slice of pie and Kuroo ordered an Entree of Grilled mackerel pike and rice.  
The three of you found a little booth to go sit in. You opened up your snapchat and took a picture of the three of you and your food. Kuroo grinning and Kenma giving a shy little smile. You started the conversation.  
"So where did you two go for high school?" You ask the both of them.  
"Nekoma. We've known each other since pre-school." Kenma replied.  
"I always asked him to play volleyball with me when we were younger. he wasn't too interested but eventually he even joined the volleyball team along with me." Kuroo stated. "He likes to play a lot of video games so don't be surprised at all (y/n)."

You listened as they went on about volleyball, high school, why Kenma's hair is blond and so on. When they stopped you began to tell about yourself.  
"Well , I went to (elementary school) , (Middle school) , and (High school.). I actually grew up in (hometown) and I joined the boys track team in middle school. I continued track in high school but not as much."  
"Looks like all that running paid off." Kuroo said and sent you a wink. You were more embarrassed at his cheesy flirting than flustered honestly. "Are you gonna stay on campus next year or move out?" Kuroo asked you. "I actually haven't decided yet. I might just stay. So I heard there might be a Party tonight at the eastern building. I'm not sure if it's true because it's only the first day , But if it is do you want to go?"  
Kenma was about to object but Kuroo put his hand to his mouth "We'd Love to!" he beamed. Kenma glared at Kuroo "You know we have to settle in right?". "Chill Kenma we'll do that after. It's our first day so we have to go crazy."  
You nodded and looked at your phone to see the time. You had to get ready for an upcoming speech, exclusively to the students in your major. your eyes widened a bit and you quickly stood. "Sorry I have to go to this speech in 10 minutes. It was nice meeting you! see you tonight." you shook both of their hands and notice Kenma not taking his eyes off you. you brush it off and hurry out of the cafeteria.  
Kuroo stared at Kenma and he finally spoke up after being under his uncomfortable gaze. "What?" Kenma snapped a little more harsh than he Meant to.  
"You like (y/n) don't you Kenma?". Kenma blushed and looked away. "No." Kuroo squinted his eyes at him and smirked.  
"I mean, I don't blame you , he is pretty cute. maybe you can talk to him at that party tonight huh? I mean , he's the only reason you're going right?"  
"Shut up Kuroo." His face was still a bit red as he continued to think about you. He was secretly excited about the party but a little shocked. He just met you today! how could he have a crush on you already? he pondered it in his mind and shook his head to stop thinking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I am sorry for this short ass chapter , imma try to make them longer in the upcoming ones. in the next one the three of you are at the lil party and things happen.


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all go to this party

It was 7:00pm and you were walking back to your dorm. You made a few friends at the cafeteria today when you went back for lunch and when they were asking people who's going to the party. When you told them about Kenma and Kuroo , they offered to meet the three of you at the party and show you around.  
back at your dorm , you were prepping yourself for tonight. the party starts at 8:00 and you got dressed , a simple light blue sweater with beige stripes , a white button up shirt under it with beige jeans. You asked Kenma for his number earlier and he gave it to you before you made your way home. you shot him a text: "When are you guys leaving? and where do you wanna meet up?". You put your phone down while you polished your shoes , waiting for his reply. You stood up and your phone buzzed on the table. Kenma replied "Kuroo said we're leaving the dorm in 5 minutes. we'll meet you near the auditorium."   
You put your phone in your pocket and put your jacket on. You shut off the light , lock your door and leave the building. You walk to the auditorium , for the second time today and see them standing there. "Hello!" you said. Kenma nodded his head and Kuroo said hello back.  
You lead the way and heard muffled music. you three stepped into a giant hall like room filled with people and bright flashing lights. The room itself was dark but the colored lights took care of that. You saw your friends from earlier , A tall boy with brown hair and a girl with black hair. When you all got acquainted, You went to go meet new people and talk to some of the older people about the college experience. You walk into the center of the room and hear that they're playing (Favorite song). you dance for a bit, and see Kenma wandering around. You approach him and ask him "Why don't you dance?". He shrugs saying " I just never really liked to." You give him a little sympathetic smile, Knowing that he was kinda forced to this party by Kuroo, but at least he had his phone to entertain him. You go dance with a few people, Exchange numbers, and take a couple pictures. After about an hour of constant activity, you're tired and you sit down. Kuroo approaches you, asking why you're sitting. "I'm just a little tired that's all." You replied to his questioning. He smiles at you "I can tell, You've kinda been the life of the party."   
"Y'know, there's a bedroom in here on the left." You raise your eyebrows but follow him to the room anyway. It's a big room with white curtains and crisp , neatly pressed linens. He turns on the light and you two sit and talk. He tells you a bit more about his volleyball team in high school. While he's talking, your eyes fall on his lips and you're staring. He doesn't notice and continues talking when your stare gains intensity. You start leaning forward and kiss him. You apologize but he just waves it off. you both look at each other for a while until you break the silence , a grin forming on his face.  
"C-can I do that again?" you ask timidly.  
He nods his head, not even concerned with how awkward this was. You leaned in again, Him actually kissing back this time. The kiss got more heated and his tongue dipped in and out of your mouth. Your hand ran through his hair, lightly pulling at his soft black locks every once in a while. his thumb caressed your cheek lovingly and he moved his hands to tug at your jeans. He looked at you as if asking you if you'd like to continue and you gave him a nod. He unbuttoned your jeans and hastily pulled you out of your underwear. He palmed at you before going further.  
his hand wrapped around your shaft, your eyes close and your mouth opens in a gasp.  
"Kuroo.."  
he looked up at you through his long eyelashes. You felt yourself melting every second you stare at his gorgeous hazel brown eyes. A million thoughts ran through your mind such as 'I only met him today' and 'what if someone comes in' but you disregarded them and thought about what was currently happening.  
He licked the tip and swirled his tongue around it. Your hands grasped at the sheets and he elicits a small moan from you.  
He presses your length into his mouth, the warmth of his mouth giving you chills. His head bobs up and down and you can feel his tongue still swirling around it. Kuroo removes it from his mouth and his hand roughly palms and rubs you. Your body shakes as you throw your head back in bliss and your hand goes down to his head. his hand pumps short and quick strokes and your feel that you're close.  
he puts his mouth back and takes it all in, as far as he can go. His head bobs again, faster and you feel yourself over the edge.  
You orgasm, your stomach tightening and you cum into his mouth. He kindly let you ride out your orgasm and he swallows and drinks some water. When he turns back around, you're still on the bed, trembling and panting.

He smiles at you and says teasingly, "We just met less than 24 hours ago and I already sucked your dick." You cover your face in embarrassment. You stand up, put your pants up and fix up your clothes. "Thanks for that Kuroo." You two slowly walk into the party , making it seem as if you never left. Kenma was surrounded by girls asking about his hair and your friends came up to you. "Where were you two? you guys missed a whole bunch of songs!". You offered a smile and made up a quick lie on the top of your head. "Sorry , we went out to get some fresh air." You, Kenma, and Kuroo stay until it's about 11pm and start heading home. They walk you to your dorm and then walk to theirs. When you got inside, you change your clothes, charge your phone and slip into bed, thinking about what just happened that night.


	4. the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet someone new and have memories of the party.

You yawned and rose out of bed. You and the other freshman didn't have classes yet at least not until next week, so you decided to laze around.

You take a quick shower, noting that the ones here are a little better than the ones back at home, and you get dressed. You decided on a simple champion hoodie and jeans and make your way out the door.

You unlock your phone and notice a message from Kenma that read:

Hey (y/n) I'm bored and Kuroo is going out with friends... Can we chill today?

'well I'm not busy today.' you thought. You shot a text back at him:

Sure! My room or yours?

You continued walking and stopped by the vending machines. As you decided what you wanted you saw a familiar head of crazy hair. Kuroo walked to the vending machine, and got a drink. He reminded you of what happened last night, graphic details and all, and winked at you before leaving.

Thoughts from the previous night flooded your mind , and you must've looked as flustered as you felt, because an attendant asked if you had a fever.

You quickly rush off back to your dorm to watch something.All your stuff has been moved into your dorm, including your TV so you hooked your laptop to it and put on Netflix

Your phone buzzes in your pocket. Its a text from Kenma that read:  
Your room. I'm in the building now, so I'll just knock on your door.  
You quickly cleaned up your room and straightened your bed. You heard a soft knock on your door and assumed it was Kenma.

You opened the door and saw a shorter boy with light brown hair. You looked a bit surprised , but nonetheless listened to what he had to say.  
He greeted you "Hi! I'm Yaku Morisuke and I live in the dorm right next to yours.'

You smiled at him and shake his hand , he seems really friendly to be introducing himself to the people in your corridor, you keep that in mind. Just as you were about to invite him in You see Kenma coming over to your dorm and he looks over with wide eyes.

"Yaku?"

"Kenma?"  
You just stood there while the realization came to you that they know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to add more characters gradually! This chapter is super short but I'm planning on updating more tomorrow. I'll try to make it super fluffy.


	5. getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You three talk

"So how do you two know each other?" You questioned.  
For some reason kenma looked a bit hesitant to say.  
"We went to the same highschool. Nekoma." He explained. You smiled and yaku nodded, confirming what he stated.

"Yeah, we were both on the volleyball team with me as the libero and him as a setter." Yaku said. You nodded and left the subject at that.  
You made tea for the three of you while chatting about your lives before college.  
Yaku excused himself, saying that he had to go to a seminar.  
You and Kenma continued talking and there was a long pause of silence when he said,  
" I know what you and kuroo did yesterday."  
Shock took over your face and then embarrassment.  
He shrugged " its not a big deal, I just heard moaning when I went to the hall."  
Your face paled. Not a big deal? Your heart started beating faster.  
You two stared for a while and you turned away.  
You felt Kenma's hand on your shoulder and when you turned towards him he kissed you.  
At first he hesitated and was about to pull away when he felt you kiss back vigorously.  
His cheeks flushed but hs did not break the kiss.

He felt your hand travel lower and tug at the waist band of his joggers. His eyes widened but he ushered you to continue.

You tugged him out of his boxers and started pumping your hand. Kenma gasps a bit at how fast you're moving and a loud mewl of your name leaves his mouth.  
You lick the base and fondle him , his hips snapping toward you needily.  
"D-dont tease me!" He stuttered.  
You lightly kiss the tip of it, and start licking. He wants you to hurry up and put all of it in your mouth but he knows you won't do that yet.  
After a bit of teasing, you go a bit lower, your warm , wet mouth engulfing him, tip shaft and all.

Kenma weakly whimpers and stammers, embarrassed at how he can't control his reactions.  
You begin to thrust your head, up and down and the texture of your tongue only arousing him further.  
You taste the sweet bitterness of his precum and you love seeing him enjoy this so much.

He doesn't know how much more of this he can take, and before he can cum, you remove your mouth.  
He whines , panting and missing the feeling of your mouth. You pump your hand again, and in a desperate attempt to cum already, he grinds against your hand.

You stop him however, shaking your finger.  
" I won't let you cum if you do that."  
He felt too good to protest and nodded, his face looked like one of pure bliss and his mouth always slightly open with overwhelming pleasure.

You put your mouth back and did this slowly, slowly rebuilding speed. He alternated from his mouth being open, to biting his lip and you knew he was close again.

You decided you'd let him cum this time but you still wanted to toy with him so you sped down the process.  
You slowly bobbed your head up and down, his hips moving In a rhythm in a desperate attempt to finish.

He felt himself tip over the edge of climax and let out a loud moan. It sounded so over the top and erotic, and his eyes were rolled back.  
He came into your mouth , and it was a lot more than expected.  
You swallow and watch him as he comes down from his orgasm.

He's panting hard and his skin flushed , his body shaking from how hard he came.

He sat like this for the next few minutes before he got up and fixed his clothes. He looked at you, and his cheeks turned bright red.

Deciding that he was too embarressed to say anything, he grabbed his stuff, quickly kissed your cheek and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if this Is bad yo


End file.
